L'amnésie
by ptitboune
Summary: La meute est disperser pour leurs études. Scott est Lydia sont parti en collocation dans une autre ville. Quand a Stiles il est rester a Beacon Hills avec son père. Il est en couple avec Lydia. Le toit du manoir Hales et a réparer, Stiles le fait seul malgré l'ordre de Derek qui est parti chercher sa nièce suite à la mort de Cora. Malheureusement Stiles tombe du toit...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour, je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction de teen wolf. Cette histoire est écrite et inventée_**

 ** _pour un défi le Teen Wolf Pack. C'est un défis d'écriture francophone qui se concentre sur le groupe Teen Wolf._**

 ** _Le seul point sur les auteurs qui doivent respecter est d'écrire minimum 10000 mots._**

 ** _The but of challenge est d'écrire une histoire pour un artiste (inscrit au challenge) s'en servir pour créé une image qui correspond au texte._**

 ** _Bon et bien je vous laisse commencer la lecture de mon histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !_**

Prologue

Noah Stillinski est assis au comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans ses principaux. Il travaille actuellement de nuit, il pense que vous allez rentrer et être en forme pour sa prochaine garde.

Mais non Stiles et sa petite amie l'ont empêché de fermer les yeux. Ce n'est pas la première fois, que des choses se font entendre. Il ne peut s'empêcher de secouer la tête et de souffler. Il en peut plus. Heureusement que Lydia a étudié à l'université dans la journée. Les disputes deviennent quotidiennes.

Il dit que son fils a toujours rêvé d'être en couple avec la Banshee, malgré ses mises en garde sur le couple qu'ils étaient auparavant.

Il se rappelait la façon dont son fils était rentré du lycée avec un sourire pour lui annoncer qu'il était enfin en couple avec la femme de sa vie. Il a été contenu pour lui, mais les deux jeunes ados sont trop différents, pour que leur couple tienne. Il a essayé de lui parler, mais son fils est une vraie tête de mule.

Il sort de ses pensées quand il entend un vacarme dans les escaliers, et les écritures de qui doit sûrement être dans le couloir. Il pense que nous avons déjà passé le test de Lydia à son fils qui était déjà en retraite.

\- C'est ça, vas-y! Vas rejoindre ton ami! Je ne compte pas moi, notre couple! J'en ai marre, reviens là immédiatement Stiles!

\- Dans tes rêves Lydia! Il vaut mieux que tu partes maintenant pour rejoindre que tu partages avec Scott!

\- Reviens là Stiles Stilinski! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!

\- Va te faire….

La phrase de Stiles est coupée quand il voit son père dans la cuisine. Un café dans les mains, les yeux bouffies et cernés. Il est envoyé à partir de l'heure du retour de son père, mais sa copie est actuellement affichée à tout le monde.

Il a envoyé coupable, de faire vivre tout ça à son père. Il tente un léger sourire et lui dit:

\- Hé papa! Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aussi tôt!

\- Stiles il est neuf heure trente! Je suis là depuis deux heures.

\- Je suis désolé papa! Mais Lydia sera partagée dans la matinée. Pour éviter le dérangement, je vais aller aider Derek au manoir. Nous n'avons pas fini de réparer le toit. Et il est parti chercher sa fille, ils reviennent ce soir. Je ne peux pas laisser un bébé de trois mois vivre dans une maison sans toit!

\- Bien, mais il n'a pas dit de ne pas y monter, s'il n'était pas là?

\- Si mais je ferais attention! Et puis, j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, et de m'occuper, le temps qu'elle s'en aille. Je te dis à demain, on se reverra pas avant que vous travailliez.

\- Bien, passe une bonne journée, et fais attention!

\- Bonne journée. Répond Stiles, en se précipitant à l'extérieur, quand il dit la Banshee descendre en traînant sa valise.

Il file au manoir, après tout c'est une sorte de refuge pour lui. Dès qu'il y a un problème, il se réfugie chez le loup grincheux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, en pensant à son ami. Car oui, contre tout attente, l'ancien Alpha est devenu une constante pour lui. Derek parle beaucoup avec lui. Qui aurait cru Que l'ancien Alpha Taciturne Avec tout le monde, gentil et also Soit Avenant Avec lui, l'hyperactif.

Tout le long du trajet, il repense à sa copine. Peut-être l'appeler encore comme cela? Après tout, ça fait quelques mois qu'il est devenu un partisan. Ils ne sont plus autant complices. Lydia lui demande trop dans sa relation.

Il doit faire arrêt des sacrifices, elle aucun.

Elle ne supporte pas son hyperactivité, il prend plus de médicaments pour se tenir. Puis elle ne veut jamais l'emmener aux soirées avec ses amis, à croire qu'elle a honte de lui.

Quand au sexe, il se force. Il n'a plus le même désir pour elle qu'avant.

Il sait qu'il doit le larguer, mais il n'en a pas le courage. Après tout cela fait depuis la maternelle qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Et puis, peut être que ce n'est qu'une crise passagère, longue mais passagère. Comme le cap des sept ans de couple, mais là, ça ne fait que deux ans et demie.

Une fois arrivé, il ne perd pas de temps et installe du côté du toit abîmé et y monte. Il espère finir avant le retour du propriétaire et de sa naissance.

Ça va, c'est toujours ce que nous voyons un jour .

En même temps, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il est maintenant devenu un peu moins cher. Ils reviennent de temps en temps, mais le loup, lui, reste seul. Enfin, maintenant Stiles est rentré, il passe leur temps ensemble.

Derek a reçu un appel peu plus tôt de la meute de Cora. Il était formé de la mort de sa sœur. L'Alpha lui a demandé, s'il voulait récupérer sa petite nièce, Ambre. Bien qu'il puisse rester, il est aussi célèbre que Derek est une famille à présent.

Le loup a bien été accepté, il a déjà perdu son coeur pour cette année, il ne perdra pas sa vie.

Quand il a expliqué la situation à Stiles, il lui a interdit de monter sur le toit avant son retour. Un hyperactif, là-haut était signe de problème, d'après le loup-garou.

Mais Stiles, étant Stiles, n'écoutait jamais rien. Et se peine de réparer une partie de la toiture.

Il y a des efforts qu'il a fournis pour l'aider.

Le début de matinée se passe bien, malheureusement il pleuviote. Cela rend les tuiles glissantes. Stiles n'y fait pas attention et remonte plus haut sur le toit. Malheureusement, on a fait glisser le vent . Il ne peut que dévaluer les toitures et s'écraser au sol.

Il a mal, et ne peut se relever. Bien qu'il a été essayé, sa douleur s'évanouirait. Il n'a pas le temps que de murmurer:

\- Derek!


	2. note

bonsoir ce n'est pas un chapitre. C'est juste pour vous avertir qu fanfiction changes des mots et ca change mon histoire ça la rend incompréhensible.

Je continuerai de la poster sur cette plateforme mais si vous la voulais t'elle qu'elle a été écrite je l'ai mise aussi sur wattpad .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 1

Un horrible mal de tête, et une odeur de médicament, réveille Stiles.

Il se sent engourdi et a mal au bras.

Il entend des voix près de lui, ou peut être est-ce un peu plus loin. Il est sur d'entendre la voix de son père, Mélissa et Derek. Mais ce qu'ils se disent, il ne le comprend pas. Mais surtout qu'est-ce qu'ils ont a parler, alors qu'il est en train de dormir, dans sa chambre ? A non, il a dù s'endormir chez le loup. A cette pensé le moniteur s 'enflamme.

L'infirmière qui est à la porte avec son père et Derek, est la première à son chevet. Elle regarde les moniteurs, puis ausculte Stiles.

Ce dernier n'arrive pas à parler, quelque chose le gène dans la gorge. Il veut bouger son bras, mais une douleur lui fait arrêter son geste. Ses sourcils se froncent et un léger bruit sort de sa bouche. Il entend alors la mère de son meilleur ami lui dire :

– Calme toi, ! Tu es à l'hôpital. Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ?

Ouvrir les yeux ? Ah oui , c'est pour cela qu'il ne voit rien. Il a encore les yeux fermés. Il clignote, mais cela lui fait mal .

Son père qui a suivi Mélissa, lui tient la main. Et lui dit :

– Aller fils, ouvre les yeux.

Il essaie vraiment, mais il ne peut que les faire papillonner. l'infirmière, le rassure, en lui disant :

– Ce n'est pas grave ! Rendors toi ! Nous serons là à ton réveille.

Comme si c'était le signale qu'il attendait, il se rendort.

Il faut attendre deux jours pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Une fois fait, une crise de panique commence. Il ne peut pas parler, ni bouger son bras.

La porte s'ouvre sur la mère de Scott, qui lui sourit en le voyant réveillé. Elle lui dit alors :

– Bon retour parmi nous mon garçon tu nous a fait peur ! N'essaie pas de parler, tu as était intubé. Je vais pouvoir te retirer ce tube, puis je te donnerais un glaçon pour soulager ta gorge. Es-tu prêt ?

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas répondre en parlant, il lui fait un léger signe de tête, pour montrer son accord.

Une fois extubé, il tousse. Il a l'impression d'avoir avalé du sable.

Mélissa se dépêche de lui glisser un glaçon dans la bouche. Cela le soulage, un peu. Mais il aurait préféré un grand verre d'eau. Il essaie de parler, mais aucun son ne sort.

Il sent alors quelque chose bouger contre son bras. Il regarde pour voir ce que cela peut être. Il aperçoit alors son père qui se réveille.

La première chose que voit le shérif à son réveille est son fils qui le regarde. Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses larmes couler. Après tout cela fait maintenant un mois que son fils est dans le coma. Il se lève rapidement, et le prend dans ses bras. Il est tellement heureux de son réveille, il a eu si peur. Il voit qu'il à du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts, il le rassure en disant :

– Rendors toi fiston, j'attends ton réveille, je ne bouge pas d'ici, je te le promets.

Stiles ne se fait pas prier, et se rendor.

Quand il se réveille pour la deuxième fois, sa gorge lui fait encore mal, mais moins qu'avant. Il regarde au même endroit où était son père un peu plus tôt, mais ne l'aperçoit pas. Il fait alors le tour de la chambre avec ses yeux. Et enfin il le remarque. Il est là, endormi avec une jeune fille à côté de lui. Mais qui est- elle ?

Cette dernière se réveille à son tour, et se précipite vers lui, elle murmure à son oreille :

– Oh Stiles, tu m'as fait peur ! Ne recommence jamais, tu m'entends ?

– Qui êtes vous ? On se connaît ?

– C'est moi ! Lydia !

– Qui ?

– Lydia, mais arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je sais qu'on s'est disputés, mais de là à jouer à ce jeux avec moi, je trouve ça bas !

– Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes !

– Fils? Demande alors son père d'une petite voix en s'approchant de lui.

– Papa ! Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital ?

– Tu ne te souviens pas ?

– Non ! Qui est cette jeune fille ?

– Tu ne te souviens pas de Lydia ?

– Non je la connais ?

– C'est ta petite amie . Répond alors Noah, en regardant la banshee, qui ne contrôle plus ses larmes.

– J'ai une petite amie ? Mais papa je suis gay ! J'ai déjà un copain, je ne peux pas avoir de petite amie !

– Non Stiles je te promets que tu es son petit ami !

– Non ! Où est Derek ?

– Chez lui, je vais lui envoyer un SMS pour qu'il nous rejoigne, maintenant que tu es réveillé.

– Je veux Derek , papa ! Gémit Stiles.

– Il arrive mon grand, il arrive. Regarde je vais l'appeler, comme ça tu pourras lui parler directement d'accord ?

– Oui, je veux Derek ! Pleure t'il.

Lydia est pétrifiée à côté des deux hommes, elle ne sait plus quoi pensée. Son petit ami ne la reconnaît plus.

Le shérif jette un regard navré vers la banshee, mais sous les pleurs de son fils, il se dépêche de composer le numéro du loup. Il ne faut que deux sonneries, avant que Derek ne décroche.

– Shérif ?

– Stiles est réveillé !

– Je passerais tout à l'heure ! Je dois déjà habiller Ambre, et j'arrive !

– Je crois qu'il faut que je te le passe au téléphone !

– Pourquoi ?

– Il pleure en te réclamant ! Il ne... Enfin je te le passe, ça le calmera, jusqu'à ton arrivée, d'accord ?

– Oui

Le père tend le téléphone à son fils, et lui dit

– C'est Derek , il aimerait aussi entendre ta voix !

Stiles renifle et tend une main tremblante vers le téléphone. Il a peur que son père le fasse marcher, et que ce ne soit pas son loup au bout du fil. Il colle alors le cellulaire contre son oreille, un sanglot échappe de sa bouche, suivie d'un reniflement. Il entend alors la voix du loups-garou.

– Stiles ?

– Derek ! Murmure le concerné.

– Pourquoi pleurs tu ?

– Il y a une fille dans ma chambre !

– Ça doit être Lydia ! Elle est rentrée de l'université quand on l'a appelée après ton accident.

– Elle dit que c'est ma copine ! Dis leur toi, que c'est pas ma copine ! Dit leur s'il te plaît ! Implore t il.

– Stiles ! C' est vraiment ta copine ! Je te le jure !

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demande l'hyperactif, dont les pleures s' ne veux plus de moi ? Pourquoi tu veux que ça soit ma copine ? Tu m'aimes plus ? Je n'ai jamais compté pour toi ?

– Stiles ? Peux tu me passer ton père s'il te plaît ?

– Oui ! Mais viens me chercher ! Ramène moi à la maison ! Je veux pas qu'elle m'approche !

– Je viens dès que je peux je te le promets, je fais vite ! Mais avant redonne moi ton père.

– D'accord ! Murmure Stiles.

Il regarde son père, et lui tend le téléphone en disant :

– Il veut te parler !

Noah s'essuie les yeux, avant de prendre le téléphone. De voir son fils, si vulnérable, et réclamer le loup, comme un petit garçon qui réclame ses parents, après un mauvais rêve, lui brise le cœur. Il prend une respiration tremblante, met l'appareil a son oreille, et dit :

– Oui ?

– Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Il ne reconnait pas Lydia ? Et il croit que nous sommes en couple ?

– Apparemment ! Un médecin doit venir l'ausculter, peux tu venir au plus vite ?

– Je suis là dans dix minutes ! Mélissa pourrait garder Ambre ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais une de ses collègues sûrement !

– J'arrive !

Avant de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Noah souffle de soulagement. Il n'a pas lâché des yeux son fils, durant toute la conversation. Ce dernier pleur toujours, mais fixe la banshee, d'un regard noir et méfiant. Il a même réussi à se décaler dans son lit, pour être un peu plus loin d'elle.

Quand à cette dernière, elle ne peut se résoudre à voir son petit ami comme cela. Mais surtout elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il ose jouer à ce jeu avec elle. Lui faire croire qu'il ne la reconnait plus, juste pour lui faire payer leur dispute. Et lui dire qu'il est en couple avec Derek, elle n'a qu'une envie, lui mettre une claque. Personne ne joue avec Lydia Martin comme cela.

Elle inspire un bon coup, et va s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Bien décidée à attendre le médecin, afin qu'il confirme qu'il se joue d'elle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Désolé du retard voila la suite, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant.**_

 _ **Je remet le lien Wattpad ne pas faire d'espace (je sis obligé de mettre les espaces sinon le lien ne se met pas).**_

 _ **www. wattpad 642907077 - l% 27amn % C3% A9sie - prologue**_

Chapitre 2

Derek est en train de préparer Ambre, en repensant à la conversation qu'il vient d'avoir, avec les Stilinski

.

Il a d'abord senti la panique dans la voix du shérif, mais aussi un profond désarrois.

Quand à Stiles, il ne peut pas croire avoir entendu cet hyperactif, dire qu'ils étaient en couple.

Que se passe t'il dans sa tête, est-ce un moyen d'embêter Lydia, après leur dispute ?

Non, il ne peut pas aller jusque là. Et surtout, il a bien entendu le soulagement dans la voix de Stiles, quand il lui a parlé. Bien qu'avec tout ses sanglots, le loup a eu du mal à tout comprendre.

Une fois Ambre prête, et le sac à langer complet, Derek part rejoindre tout le monde à l'hôpital.

Le trajet se fait vite, mais il a du mal a trouver une place pour se garer.

Une fois fait, il détache sa nièce de son siège auto, se saisit du sac à langer, et prend la direction de l'accueil.

Quand il voit une doctoresse libre, il va à sa rencontre et demande

– Bonjour, excusez-moi, mais Mme Mc Call est-elle là ?

– Elle est avec un patient. Puis-je vous aider ?

– Un ami vient de sortir du coma, Mélissa devait me rejoindre pour garder ma nièce, afin que je puisse aller le voir !

– Elle n'est pas disponible. Mais si vous le voulais, je vous suis jusqu'à la chambre, et je vous prends la petite dans la salle de garde.

– Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer !

– Ne vous en faites pas ! Je me propose donc cela ne m'ennuie pas !

– Je vous remercie, mais se sera juste le temps que Mélissa me voit, elle vous rejoindra dès que je serais dans la chambre !

– Très bien, allons y alors ! Connaissez-vous le numéro de chambre ?

– Oui la 817 !

– Et bien allons y l'ascenseur est par là !

Pendant le trajet qui les mène à la chambre, la doctoresse s'amuse avec Ambre.

Cette dernière ne peut s'empêcher de faire des sourires. Derek est heureux de la voir comme cela. Il pensait que la mort de sa mère l'aurait perturbée, mais non . En même temps elle n'a que trois mois. Pas beaucoup de souvenirs de sa mère.

La jeune femme regarde alors Derek et lui dit :

– je m'appelle Célia ! Les parents de cette charmante demoiselle, sont absents, pour que vous l'ayez avec vous ?

– Ma sœur est décédée, j'ai la garde de sa fille depuis un mois, maintenant !

– Oh je suis désolée ! Et votre copine ne pouvait pas la garder ?

– Je n'en ai pas !

– Oh, et bien pour aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à ce que Mélissa nous rejoigne, je vais bien m'occuper d'elle, je vous le promets !

– Merci ! Mais ça ne sera pas long, juste une ou deux minutes !

– Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis pédiatre ! Les enfants je m'y connais.

– Merci beaucoup Madame !

– Célia !

– Bien, Célia !

Derek mal à l'aise à cause de cette discussion il ne parle pas autant d'habitude. Il espère arriver vite au huitième étage, retrouver l'hyperactif.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement quand il entend le ding de l'ascenseur. Il se précipite dans le couloir. Il n'a pas besoin de se fier aux numéros sur les portes, il a juste à suivre l'odeur de son ami.

Célia, qui a bien perçu l'empressement du bel homme à ses côtés pour rejoindre son ami, l'arrête en posant une main sur son bras devant la porte de la chambre et lui dit :

– Maintenant laissez-moi cette petite fille, avant que vous ne couriez avec elle dans le couloir.

– Je suis désolé, je ne vous aie pas attendu !

– Ce n'est rien ! Cet ami à bien de la chance pour que vous vous précipitiez à son chevet ! Il doit beaucoup compter pour vous !

– Il à toujours était là pour moi, maintenant c'est à mon tour !

– Je comprends, aller donnez-moi la petite ! Je vous attends assise là à côté de la porte !

– Merci pour tout ! Je ne vous connais même pas !

– C'est l'inconvénient avec les médecins ! Allez-y et nous, nous allons vous chercher un café.

On sera là dans deux minutes, la salle des infirmiers est juste là en face !

– Merci, m...

Il est interrompu dans sa phrase, par les cris de Stiles à travers la porte.

– Je veux Derek ! Où est-il ? Il devrait être là ! Il a dit dix minutes !

– Stiles calme toi ! Intervient alors la voix de Noah

– Non je veux Derek !

– Stiles ! Interviens Lydia d'une petite voix

– Ne me touche pas ! Je ne te connais pas ! Va t'en ! Pourquoi vous me mentez ? Je veux Derek ! Je veux mon Copain !

– Je suis ta copine ! Il n'est pas ton petit ami, ce n'est juste qu'un ami ! Dis alors la banshee, en levant la voix pour se faire entendre.

– Dégage, tu n'es rien pour moi ! Je veux Derek ! Il va venir, et me ramener à la maison ! Papa dit lui toi, qu'il faut qu'elle parte !

– Stiles sa suffit ! Tu es avec Lydia, non avec Derek ! Tu n'es pas gay ! Dit alors Mélissa d'une voix autoritaire.

– Je veux mon copain, il va venir, et il vous fera tous sortir ! Cri Stiles, des sanglots pleins la voix.

Le loup sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre sur un shérif, les larmes aux yeux.

Ce dernier voit tout de suite le loup, et souffle de soulagement.

Derek n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus, et se rapproche de lui. Le shérif lui pose une main sur son épaule, et lui dit :

– Stiles ne se souvient plus de Lydia, et comme tu as du entendre, il est persuadé que vous êtes en couple, et que vous vivez ensemble !

– Que dois-je faire ?

– Va le voir, je vais chercher le docteur. Nous allons en discuter, mais essaye de le calmer, s'il te plaît fiston !

– J'y vais !

Avant de rentrer dans la chambre il embrasse Ambre, et prend une profonde respiration. Quand il ouvre la porte, l'hyperactif est recroquevillé sur lui même. Sa copine le regarde d'un œil noir, quand à Mélissa, elle le regarde incrédule.

Quand Stiles entend la porte s'ouvrir, il lève les yeux, et tombe sur un regard bleu, qui lui a temps manqué. S'il n'avait pas aussi mal, il lui aurait sauté dans les bras. Mais il se sent encore très faible.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de lever son bras valide vers le loup, comme un appel à l'aide d'un petit garçon qui veut un câlin de sa maman.

Bien que Derek fronce les sourcils, il lui accorde le câlin.

Il ne voit pas le regard désapprobateur des deux femmes. Mais il sent son ami se détendre contre lui.

Stiles sanglote encore quelques fois, mais se sent mieux, avec l'arrivé de son petit ami. Il ne résiste pas et l'embrasse a pleine bouche.

Le loup et tellement surpris qu'il ne le repousse pas tout de suite. C'est l'hyperactif, qui sent que quelque chose cloche avec le loup. Il se recule fronce les sourcils et dis à Derek :

– Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on nous vois nous embrasser, mais je pensais que tu serais plus heureux de me voir !

– Stiles, je..

– Je sais moi aussi je t'aime mon loup ! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour elles, fais comme si elles n'étaient pas là ! Et puis si tu peux les mettre dehors, je veux juste être avec mon père et toi ! S'il te plaît.

– D'accord !

– Merci !

– Pouvez-vous sortir ? Il y a Ambre devant la porte avec une pédiatre. Pouvez-vous les rejoindre un peu ?

– Derek, ce n'est pas une solution ! Dit alors l'infirmière.

– Non, mais c'est la seule que j'ai pour le moment ! Sil vous plaît !

– Très bien ! Concèdent les jeunes femmes.

Une fois seuls dans la chambre, Stiles regarde son loup avec un grand sourire, et lui dit :

– Merci bébé, elles m'énervent à prétendent que j'ai une copine ! Comme si elle pouvait t'égaler.

Le loup n'as pas le temps de parler, que la porte s'ouvre.

– Mr Stilinski ? Je suis le docteur Need ! Je suis la pour voir comment vous allez ! Je vais vous demander de sortir de la pièce s'il vous plaît !

Derek commence à partir, suivie de Noah qui est à l'embrasure de la porte, quand la voix paniquée de Stiles lui parvient.

– Non Derek, reste avec moi ! Ne me laisse pas !

– Très bien votre ami peut rester mais il faut vous calmer. Votre cœur commence à s'emballer. Je sais que vous êtes sujet à des crises de panique, mais la il faut que vous restez calme. Temporise le médecin, quand il voit le monitoring se déchaîner.

– Merci Mr, dit alors Stiles, en agrippant la main du loup.

Derek s'assoit sur le rebord du matelas, vu que son ami ne veut pas lui lâcher la main, et qu'aucun siège n'est à proximité.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 3

Le docteur Need prend le temps de relire certains points du dossier, avant de commencer l'auscultation.

Derek ne peut toujours pas bouger du lit, et Noah s'est placé à coté de lui.

Le loup sent l'angoisse et le désarroi du shérif. Lui-même ne sait pas vraiment comment se comporter face à Stiles.

Une fois les vérifications d'usage faites, le docteur Need, prend la parole :

– Mr Stilinski, vous souvenez-vous comment vous êtes arrivé à l'hôpital ?

– Non docteur !

– Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Je crois être tombé du toit .

– Oui c'est bien cela. Savez-vous pourquoi, vous étiez sur le toit ?

– Oui. Il y a des tuiles qui sont tombées, à cause de la tempête. Derek devait aller chercher sa nièce au Mexique. Sa sœur y est décédée.

– Pourquoi es- tu monté sur ce toit ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire, si je n'étais pas là ! Gronde le loup.

– On s'est disputé, et je devais faire quelque chose. Cela m'a semblé une bonne idée sur le moment. Répond Stiles, en baissant les yeux, honteusement.

– Visiblement, ça ne l'était pas ! S'agace Derek.

– Je suis désolé ! Mais si tu ne m'avais pas crié dessus, je n'y serais pas allé !

– Stiles ! On ne s'est pas disputé. Je suis parti la veille de ta chute.

– Docteur ? Demande alors Noah, d'une petite voix. Est- ce normal, que mon fils ne se souvienne plus de sa petite amie ? Et qu'il a les bons souvenirs, mais pas avec la même personne ?

– Comment cela ? Demande le médecin, les sourcils froncés.

– Mon fils s'est bien disputé avec une personne ce jour-là. Mais ce n'était pas avec Derek, mais Lydia, sa petite amie. Cette même fille, dont il n'a aucun souvenir ! Il est amoureux d'elle depuis la maternelle.

– Mais non papa ! Je ne la connais pas ! Et je n'ai jamais était amoureux d'une fille. J'ai toujours aimé Derek, depuis que je l'ai vu dans la cours de récréation ! Intervient Stiles.

– Je suis plus âgé que toi, de six ans ! Nous n'avons pas pu aller à l'école ensemble ! Dit le loup, en soufflant.

– Mais si ! Tu étais dans la cours des plus grands ! Je t'ai vu jouer au basket, quand je faisais de la balançoire. Ce jour-là, je savais qu'on allait se marier ensemble !

– Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Lydia est vraiment ta petite amie ! Nous ne sommes que des amis. Tu m'aides pour la toiture c'est vrai , mais nous ne sommes pas en couple !

– Pourquoi tu le nies ? Je te fais tellement honte ? Demande alors l'hyperactif, qui s'est remis à pleurer.

– Mais non enfin ! Je …. enfin tu ….

– Si un jour on m'aurait dit, que je verrais le grand Derek Hales sans voix, à cause de mon fils, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Intervient le shérif, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

– Vous ne m'aidez pas là, Shérif ! Dit alors le loup, entre ses dents.

– Désolé ! Mais il fallait que je le dise !

– Au vu de ce que je viens de voir et entendre. Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent, de faire faire un scanner à votre fils, shérif . Intervient le docteur Need. Je vais aller demander à une infirmière, de lui trouver un créneau. Je vous dis à bientôt, je dois vous laisser. D'autres patients attendent ma visite. Passez une bonne journée !

– A vous aussi docteur ! Répond Noah et Derek d'une même voix.

Après le départ du médecin, le malade qui tient toujours la main de Derek, la relâche. Comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il essaye de se déplacer dans le lit, mais la douleur dans son bras, le fait gémir.

Derek, de son côté, ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il est partagé entre vouloir partir retrouver Ambre, ou de rester auprès de Stiles.

Le shérif est encore dans l'incompréhension. Il aimerait tellement que son fils se souvienne. Il savait que la romance de son fils et de la banshee, ne durerait pas. Mais de là à se finir ainsi, jamais il n'aurait pu y penser.

Pas un seul instant, il ne se serait douté que Stiles se voyait en couple avec le loup. Même si cette idée ne l'enchante pas, car il faut le dire, Derek et Stiles ensemble, se serait comme une bombe nucléaire. Ils ont deux caractères diamétralement opposés.

Il se console en se disant qu'il pourra au moins se moquer de son fils, quand il aura retrouvé la mémoire.

Mélissa et Lydia rentrent dans la chambre. La banshee tente une autre approche envers son petit ami. Mais quand il à un mouvement de recule, elle se stop. Elle respire un bon coup, et dit :

– Je pense que je vais retourner à l'université. Je ne vais pas rester ici, alors que tu ne te souviens pas de moi.

– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Demande Derek.

– Non ! Je repars. Donne-moi des nouvelles, et puis s'il veut, il pourrait toujours me contacter par Web cam. Je lui parlerais quand il appellera Scott !

– Scott ! Où est Scott ? Demande Stiles.

– Il a dû repartir, il revient vendredi. Dit alors Mélissa.

Avant que Stiles puisse répondre la porte s'ouvre sur un visage inconnue pour l'hyperactif. Puis il remarque la petite endormie dans ses bras. Son cœur s'accélère à la vue d'Ambre. Car il ne peut s'agir que d'elle.

Elle est aussi brune que Derek. Il voit alors le loup se relever et aller à la rencontre de cette jeune femme.

Quand Derek voit la pédiatre avec sa nièce, il s'en veut. Il ne pensait pas mettre aussi longtemps dans la chambre. Il va donc lui reprendre et lui dit :

– Merci, je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps !

– Ne vous excusez pas ! C'est un amour !

– Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

– Je connais un très bon restaurant, à deux pas de l'hôpital.

– Se sera avec plaisir ! Dites seulement quand, je vous dois bien ça.

– Vendredi soir, si vous êtes libre ?

– J'en serais très heureux ! Disons dix-neuf heures ?

– Ça sera parfait ! Je dois y aller, je vous dis à vendredi alors !

Quand la porte de la chambre se referme, Derek entend un reniflement peu discret.

Quand il se retourne, il voit d'abord le regard amusé de Mélissa, les sourcils froncés de Lydia, le regard désapprobateur du shérif, puis enfin, Stiles pleurer.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de souffler . Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Stiles prend la parole :

– Alors, tu ne te caches même pas ! Tu dragues cette fille sous mes yeux ! Mais je suis qui pour toi ? Juste un jouet ? Ah ! c'est pour cela que tu ne veux que personne ne sache que l'on est ensemble ! Tu veux ta liberté pour aller draguer des filles !

– Mais non enfin ! Répond le loup médusé par ce qu'il entend.

– Ne le nies pas on a tous vu que tu répondais à ses avances !

– Mais non, je voulais juste la remercier. Elle s'est occupée d'Ambre, pendant que j'étais avec toi !

– Non, Derek ! Désolé mais Stiles à raison ! Tu as bien répondu à des avances ! Intervient alors Noah.

– Mais je...

Avant que Derek ne puisse finir sa phrase, deux infirmières entrent dans la chambre. Elles viennent chercher Stiles pour le scanner. L'une d'elle dit alors à tous les visiteurs :

– Désolée, mais l'heure des visites est terminée. Il faut revenir demain, seul son père peut rester pour la nuit.

Tout le monde acquiescent, et chaque personne dit au revoir aux Stillinski.

Quand l'hyperactif revient du scanner, il tend son bras vers son père, qui l'a sagement attendu.

Toute la nuit Noah, entend les lamentations de son fils à l'encontre du loup. Mais il est témoin aussi de tout l'amour que son fils porte à cet homme qui l'a fait souffrir quelques heures plus tôt, en acceptant un rendez-vous, avec une belle femme. Il ne peut que le soutenir et essayer de plaider la cause du loup.

Le lendemain matin, Derek arrive vers dix heure. Il a demandé à Chris Argent de garder Ambre, le temps de sa visite . Il a pensé à emmener des viennoiseries, pour le shérif et Stiles.

Noah l'accueil avec un sourire, mais des cernes noires sous les yeux.

Quand à Stiles, il boude, il ne répond pas à son bonjour et n'accepte aucunes des succulentes viennoiseries apportées. Pourtant inconsciemment Derek lui a choisit ses préférées.

Le médecin vient les interrompre vers onze heure, pour leur annoncé que le scanner est bon. La perte de mémoire ne doit être que passagère. Il leur annonce aussi que l'hyperactif, peut sortir le lendemain. Bien qu'il lui faudra des soins constants. Noah ne pouvant louper une journée de plus au commissariat, ne peut que demander à Derek, d'accueillir son fils chez lui.

Le loup n'hésite pas une seconde et accepte.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, Derek se présente à l'hôpital vers neuf heure. Il est accompagné par sa nièce. A peine franchi les portes qu'il voit Noah et Stiles à l'accueil. Il va à leur rencontre, mais est arrêté par la pédiatre de la veille, qui lui dit :

– Bonjour ! Je suis contente de vous revoir.

– Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

– Très bien merci. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous demander votre prénom hier.

– Derek, merci encore pour hier !

– Ne me remerciez pas ! Votre nièce est adorable !

– Merci .

– Concernant vendredi soir, je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça !

– Ne vous en faites pas, cela me fais plaisir !

– Alors très bien, je vous attends vendredi soir. Je vous laisse mon numéro, si vous avez un imprévu !

– D'accord.

Derek sort son téléphone, et y enregistre le numéro.

Stiles de son côté, regarde partout autour de lui. Il est pressé de voir le loup. Son regard se pose enfin sur ce visage, qu'il aime tant. Un sourire se forme involontairement sur son visage. Mais se terni vite, quand il voit ce médecin femme, lui parler.

Noah a un sourire de voir le visage de son enfant s'illuminer. Mais quand il remarque l'air refermé qu'a ce dernier, il ne peut s'empêcher de tourner la tête dans la direction que regarde son fils .

Il a un soupir discret et secoue la tête. Il ne sait pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée que son fils aille chez Derek. Si comme il le pense, cette jeune femme lui plaît, son fils risque de souffrir. Mais il n'a pas le choix pour le moment.

Il va essayer de voir avec Chris, s' il ne peut pas prendre son fils avec lui. Ou peut être devra t-il se mettre au vert. Il est sur une grosse affaire pour le moment, mais à la fin de l'enquête, il se promet de prendre un congé.

Il ne veut pas récupérer son fils à la petite cuillère. Il est interrompu dans ses plans, par la petite voix de Stiles :

– Papa, pourquoi il lui parle ?

– Je ne sais pas Stiles ! Mais ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

– Oui, mais je l'aime pas !

– Stiles ! Tu dis ça, car tu es jaloux.

– Pourquoi il me trompe ?

– On en a déjà parlé. Vous n'êtes pas en couple. Je sais que tu en es persuadé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu te souviens de notre conversation de cette nuit ?

– Oui, je vais essayer.

– Bien ! S'il y a le moindre problème tu m'appelles, et je viens te chercher.

– D'accord !

– Vous êtes prêts ? Demande alors Derek, qui les a rejoint.

\- Oui, on est prêt ! Je vous accompagne au manoir. J'aide Stiles à s'installer et je file au commissariat. Merci Derek pour ce que tu fais. Répond le shérif.

– Ce n'est rien ! Je me sens responsable pour la chute. Alors l'aider pour les soins ne me gène pas. Comment te sens-tu Stiles ? Demande le loup , en se tournant vers le concerné.

– A ton avis ? Comment je dois me sentir ?

– Levé de mauvais pied, à ce que je vois ! Dis le loup, en pensant détendre l'atmosphère.

– Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ! On se demande bien pourquoi ! Répond méchamment l'hyperactif.

– Pourquoi, tu as eu mal ? Il ne faudrait pas mieux que tu restes ici un jour ou deux de plus ? S'inquiète tout de suite le loup.

– Non ! J'ai dû entendre mon père me rappeler, que l'homme que j'aime ne retourne pas mes sentiments. Ah et aussi j'ai dû assimiler le fait que tu vas draguer devant moi, n'importe quelle fille ayant une poitrine et un cul refais ! Ça te va comme réponse ? Sans attendre, il part du hall et sort en direction de la voiture sous l'œil médusé du shérif et du loup.

Le shérif ayant pitié du loup, lui pose sa main sur l'épaule, et lui dit :

– je suis désolé, je pensais qu'avec la discussion d'hier, il se serait calmé.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dit alors Derek.

– Malheureusement il n'y a rien a dire. Soit juste prudent avec lui. Je pense prendre d'autres congés quand j'en aurais fini avec l'enquête en-cours. Cela t'évitera de te le mettre trop à dos. Alors ce médecin te plaît ?

– Elle est gentille et elle aime bien Ambre.

– Oui tu as raison, mais es- tu sur d'être prêt pour gérer ça ?

– Je ne sais pas ! Je dois la voir vendredi soir, ensuite on verra.

– Je demanderais à Chris de venir surveiller Stiles, ça te laissera ta soirée de libre.

– Merci !

– Allez viens avant que mon fils décide de rentrer à pied. Plaisante le shérif

– Il en serait capable ! Admet le loup.

– Oui , aller on y va. Même si j'ai pris ma matinée, ils m'attendent au commissariat.

Derek acquiesce, et ils partent rejoindre l'hyperactif. il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Célia, avant de partir. Cette dernière lui sourit, et lui fait signe avec sa main.

Noah qui a assisté à l'échange, se promet de tout faire pour clôturer son dossier rapidement. Il espère juste que le loup, lui laisse un peu de temps avant de ramener sa conquête chez lui.

Le trajet qui les ramène au manoir, se fait dans un silence pesant. Chacun dans ses pensées. Mais toutes tournées autour de Stiles et du loup.

Quand enfin ils sont arrivés, le loup veut aider Stiles à porter son sac. Mais ce dernier lui lance un regard noir.

Noah qui a pris la petite dans ses bras, la donne à Derek et prend le sac de son fils.

Ils installent les affaires dans une chambre d'amis et le jeune homme décide d'aller prendre une douche.

Noah et Derek en profitent pour prendre un café dans la cuisine. Il regarde le loup et lui dit :

– Donne lui un peu de temps. Il est persuadé que vous êtes en couple. Je lui ai tout expliqué, il m'a promis de faire des efforts. Mais d'après ce que je viens de voir, le début sera dur. Je passerais tous les jours, j'espère que vous vous en sortirez.

Après le déjeuner, il repart au travail, le cœur lourd.

Derek essaye de laisser de l'espace à son colocataire provisoire. Mais ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder souvent. Il se demande depuis quand l'hyperactif à des sentiments pour lui, et surtout s'ils sont réels.

Stiles de son côté, s'est posé sur le canapé et lit un livre. Il a prit celui qui était sur la table de chevet de son hôte. Il jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil sur le loup, mais reste discret.

Il n'est pas dans l'histoire, il repense à la conversation qu'il a eu avec son père la nuit précédente.

Il sait qu'il ne doit pas voir Derek comme son petit ami, mais de le voir répondre aux avances de cette femme, lui broie le cœur.

Les deux premiers jours de colocation, se passent bien. Le loup a même passé toute une nuit à discuter avec son ami. Il a senti le mal-être de Stiles. Il s'est promis de faire attention à lui.

Malheureusement tout dérape le vendredi soir .

Chris Argent est arrivé vers dix-sept heure trente, Stiles est dans le salon, à lire une histoire à la petite.

Derek lui est sous la douche. Quand il redescend, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Stiles parle avec entrain. Cela fait longtemps qui ne l'a pas vu comme ça.

De son côté, l'hyperactif est vraiment heureux, ces deux jours ont étaient super. Le loup a pris soin de lui, et n'ont pas été dérangé par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais surtout son meilleur ami, rentre aujourd'hui.

Il a reçu quelques appels de Scott et sait qu'il arrive vers dix-huit heure. Il est tellement excité qu'il en oublie le rendez-vous de son loup.

Derek les rejoint et discute un peu avec les deux hommes. Il est content qu'Argent accepte de s'occuper d'Ambre. Ça lui laisse sa soirée de libre.

Quand Scott frappe à la porte, il revoit le Stiles monter sur ressorts qu'il a connu quelques années plus tôt.

A dire vrai, cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas vu son ami comme cela. Comment a t-il fait pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant !

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursaute quand Chris lui secoue le bras. Il lui rappel qu'il est attendu par une charmante jeune femme et que s'il attend de trop, il sera en retard.

Il se lève et va embrasser sa nièce, Et dépose un baiser sur le front de son ami, sans s'en rendre compte. Il salue tout le monde et part en direction de son rencard.

Scott qui regarde son bêta partir, rejoindre une femme, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il perd vite son sourire quand il sent l'odeur salé . Il se retourne et regarde son frère de cœur.

Ce dernier ne peut retenir quelques larmes de couler.

Il se rapproche et le prend dans ses bras. Il essaye de lui dire les bons mots, mais ça ne calme pas l'hyperactif.

Chris envoie un SMS à Noah, comme promit, pour lui donner des nouvelles de son fils.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 5

Derek est heureux. Sa soirée avec la pédiatre se passe très bien. Bien qu'il ai envoyé quelques SMS à Chris, afin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa nièce.

Célia sourit en le voyant faire, et lui dit :

– Tu es consciencieux avec ta nièce. Je ne vois pas beaucoup de papa faire ça.

– Je suis inquiets. Je suis en train de faire des démarches pour l'adoption.

– Ah ! Et alors comment cela se présente ?

– Je ne sais pas. L'assistante sociale doit venir faire quelques visites.

– Oui pour constater qu'elle est en bonne santé .

– Oui, et qu'elle ne soit pas en danger.

– Pourquoi est-ce toi qui en a la garde ? Pourquoi pas tes parents ?

– Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais seize ans. Il ne me restait que ma sœur. Malheureusement elle a été tuée. Il ne me reste plus que ma nièce, même si je doute pouvoir la protéger.

– Tu t'en sortiras très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis tu l'aimes déjà, alors le reste ne compte pas.

La conversation continue encore un peu, puis un serveur vient les voir pour leur demander de partir. Ils ont tellement bien parlés et rit, qu'ils n'ont pas vu l'heure, ni que le restaurant était désormais vide.

Célia ne voulant pas arrêter la soirée demande au loup, s'il accepterait de boire un dernier verre chez elle.

Derek accepte, volontiers.

En arrivant à l'appartement de Célia, il oublie d'envoyer un SMS à Chris. Il se consacre qu'à la jeune femme. Il oublie tout le reste.

Après un verre de vin, Célia l'embrasse. Voyant qu'il ne la repousse pas, elle approfondit le baiser. Elle sent l'homme lui répondre et glisser ses mains sous son chemisier, elle ne reste pas inactive et lui lève son T-shirt, lui embrasse la mâchoire et le cou.

Il lui enlève à son tour le chemisier et dépose des baisers le long de son cou. Il sent son loup se contracter quand il sent l'odeur de la pédiatre. Derek passe outre et dépose des baisers sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

De leurs côté Scott et Chris essaient de retenir Stiles.

Ce dernier, voyant qu'il est quatre heure du matin et n'ayant plus de nouvelles du loup depuis plus de trois heures veut aller le rejoindre . Il est persuadé qu'il a dû lui arriver quelque chose.

Ne pouvant plus contrôler son ami, Scott appel sa mère et Noah à la rescousse.

Ils arrivent vingt minutes plus tard.

Noah verse quelques larmes en voyant son fils dans cet état . Il se précipite pour le prendre dans ses bras, et essaie de le rassurer. Rien n'y fait, Mélissa lui administre donc un calmant.

L'hyperactif s'endort dans les bras de son père, quand le produit fait effet.

L'infirmière attend une heure avec eux voir comment se sent Stiles et retourne chez elle se préparer pour sa garde à l'hôpital.

Chris explique alors la situation au shérif.

Ce dernier réfléchit à tout allure. Il sait que cette situation ne peut pas durer, sinon son fils va finir dingue. Il en veut aussi au loup, qui n'a pas pris en compte les sentiments de Stiles.

Scott porte son ami jusqu'à sa chambre et se couche contre lui. Il pleur de se sentir si impuissant face à la détresse de Stiles.

N'ayant pas de partiels avant deux-trois mois, il décide de rester ici avec son frère. Il pourra demander à Lydia de lui envoyer ses devoirs et elle les transmettra à ses professeurs. Mais il ne peut pas laisser son ami comme ça.

Noah et Chris s'endorment sur le canapé. Bien que le shérif ait mis du temps avant de décolérer. Il a fallut que Chris fasse preuve de patience et lui répète que Derek aussi à le droit d'avoir une vie privée.

Derek se réveille en sursaut, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Il regarde autour de lui et se rappel de ce qu'il a fait hier soir. Il tourne la tête et voit Célia endormie à côté de lui.

Il se lève sans faire de bruit. Il regarde son téléphone et voit 108 appels en absence, 52 SMS. Il jure en silence et regarde l'heure. Quand il voit qu'il est presque six heures du matin, il se maudit pour sa stupidité. Il regarde par la fenêtre et à travers les volets, il voit le soleil se lever.

Il souffle et se dirige à pas de loup dans la pièce, afin de retrouver ses vê enfin il est habillé il entend la voix de Célia.

– Tu voulais partir sans dire au revoir ?

– Je n'ai pas vu l'heure ! Stiles m'as appelé plusieurs fois. Et je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles. Il s'inquiète.

– D'accord, on se revoit ce soir ?

– Non pas ce soir, je te rappelle.

– D'accord ! Alors rentre bien.

Derek acquiesce, et après un dernier baisé, il reprend la direction du manoir.

L'euphorie de cette nuit retombe immédiatement quand il trouve le shérif et Chris allongés sur le canapé. Une seringue d'un calmant sur la table basse, ainsi que l'odeur de Scott à l'étage avec Stiles.

Il se rend dans la cuisine, et prépare une cafetière. Mais surtout s'arme de courage face aux reproche que tout le monde peux lui faire.

Il se sait en faute, il ne devait pas être absent trop longtemps. Il entend Chris se lever et le rejoindre.

Il ne dit rien et reste le dos tourné. Il ne veut pas que le chasseur voit son trouble et sa culpabilité sur son visage.

Chris pas dupe, lui dit :

– J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, que cela t'a détendu.

– Je suis désolé.

– Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, Derek.

– Je le sais !

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu ? Demande alors le shérif qui les a rejoints.

– Je n'y ai plus pensé. Dit le loup, en se retournant pour leur faire face.

– Tu n'y as plus pensé ? Et les appels de Stiles, ou nos SMS ? Tu ne les as pas vu ?

– Non, je ne les ai vu qu'en me réveillant cette nuit.

– Je vais reprendre Stiles à la maison.

– Non ! Répond vivement Derek, un peu paniqué.

– Tu n'as pas le choix ! Je t'avais demandé d'y aller doucement ! Mais non, tu lui as fait du mal ! Mais c'est de ma faute. J'ai bien vu que cette femme te plaisait. Mais j'aurais pensé que tu y aurais été doucement. Que tu aurais pris en compte les sentiments de mon fils.

– Je n'y ai plus pensé !

– Je sais ! C'est bien ce que je te reproche. Tu sais mon fils amoureux de toi, et tu passes la nuit dehors deux jours après qu'il est emménagé chez toi. Je sais que tu as le droit d'avoir une vie privée, je ne te le reproche pas. Mais je pense avant tout à mon fils.

– Noah ! Tu ne peux pas te mettre au vert. Tu as une enquête à finir. Je viendrais chez toi quand tu travailleras et veillerais sur Stiles. Intervient alors Chris.

– Ce ne sera pas la peine. Intervient alors la voix de Scott, qui vient de les rejoindre. J'ai pris mes dispositions et je reste un mois ici. Je pourrais surveiller Stiles. J'ai déjà envoyé un SMS à Lydia, elle s'occupe de mes cours.

– C'est ton avenir que tu joues là ! Dis Noah.

– Je sais, mais je l'ai vu si mal. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Je resterais vivre avec eux, pendant un mois. Ça vous laissera le temps de finir l'enquête pour le ramener chez vous ensuite.

– Merci ! Souffle Noah. Il s'approche de Scott et le prend dans ses bras.

Il se retourne ensuite vers le loup et lui dit d'un ton dur :

– Je n'ai pas le choix pour le moment. Mais si par malheur, je suis encore réveillé par un Scott paniqué, qui m'annonce que mon fils est hystérique, car oui Derek, Stiles était hystérique ! On a dû lui administrer un sédatif, afin qu'il puisse dormir. Je te jure, que je te botte le cul, Derek Hales ! Loup-garou ou non, je te botterais tellement ton arrière train que tu mettras plusieurs mois à pouvoir t'asseoir ! Est-ce que l'on sait bien compris ?

– Oui monsieur ! Répond le loup honteux.

Une fois Noah et Chris partis, Scott parle avec Derek de ce qui s'est passé.

Derek s'en veut de leur avoir fait subir cela. Plus encore il s'en veut de ne pas s'être inquiété de sa nièce. Il se promet de faire plus attention à l'avenir.

Quand Stiles se réveille, il rejoint la cuisine. Il voit alors Scott et Derek discuter. Il ne réfléchit pas et fonce sur l'ancien alpha, lui administrant un coup de poing en plein sur le visage.

Derek n'ose pas bouger, tellement hébété par ce que vient de faire son colocataire.

Quand l'alpha voit Stiles qui se prépare à refrapper son bêta, il l'arrête, et le prend dans ses bras. Stiles éclate en sanglot, ce qui fait verser une larme à Derek.

Ce dernier se hâte de rejoindre la chambre de sa nièce pour se calmer.

Après cet incident, Derek est plus discret avec la pédiatre. Ils se fréquentent toujours mais n'en parle pas.

Stiles ne lui parle plus, ne lui sourit plus et surtout évite son contact. Dès que le bêta se place à côté de lui, l'hyperactif s'en va. Idem pour les repas.

Derek confectionne les repas, mais Stiles ne mange pas ce qu'il lui prépare , seul Scott mange. L'hyperactif préfère se faire son assiette lui même.

Quand Derek part en courses, il achète toujours la marque de chocolat préféré de son colocataire. Il en profite aussi pour voir sa petite amie.

Quand il revient chez eux, il met toujours la barre chocolatée en évidence sur le comptoir de la cuisine, afin que Stiles la voit.

Ce dernier la prend, et la met directement dans la poubelle.

Derek est démoralisé, il ne sait plus quoi faire, pour se faire pardonner.

Scott essaie de lui remonter le morale, mais il voit tous ses efforts balancer aux ordures.

Le bras de Stiles va beaucoup mieux, il en profite pour s'occuper d'Ambre, il apprécie énormément la petite. Il a hâte de pouvoir la porter, lui donner son bain, la changer.

Il sait qu'il est injuste avec le loup, mais il lui a brisé le cœur. Il l'entend parfois discuter au téléphone avec cette Célia. Il ne le fait pas devant lui, mais la douleur et la même.

Il s'est fait à l'idée qu'il n'était pas en couple. Après tout son père lui a assez dit. Mais ça ne fait pas moins mal.

Il faut attendre encore une semaine avant que Stiles ne rechigne plus. Il parle enfin à Derek, même si ce n'est que des réponses brèvent.

Ce jour-là Derek est parti en courses et Stiles a rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Il ne lui a pas dit. Il a demander à Scott de l'emmener.

Même si sa relation avec Derek n'est pas au beau fixe, il voudrait lui faire la surprise. On lui enlève enfin son plâtre.

Arrivé à l'hôpital Scott remarque de suite la camaro. Il essaye de détourner l'attention de son ami. Heureusement il y parvient sans trop de difficulté.

Il est heureux que la chance soit de son côté, bien qu'il risque de déchanter arrivé à l'accueil.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 6

Scott sent tout de suite son bêta, et une autre odeur : Celle de l'excitation.

Il scanne le hall et les repèrent un peu plus loin, en train de s'embrasser. Il souffle de soulagement, car ils ne sont pas dans la vision de Stiles. Il accélère le pas et inscrit son ami pour son rendez-vous.

Ils prennent la direction de l'ascenseur, qui est libre. Si Scott était croyant, il aurait pensé que c'était dieu qui aidait, pour ne pas que Stiles voit Derek batifoler.

Après avoir était libéré de son plâtre et avoir subi une radio de contrôle, l'hyperactif et son ami reprennent la direction du manoir.

Derek n'est pas encore rentré, Stiles en profite pour aller plonger dans un bon bain bouillant.

Scott de son côté, fait un peu de ménage en attendant son bêta.

Quand enfin Derek rentre, il l'aide à enlever les courses du coffre et les ranger.

Quand il veut aborder le sujet de l'hôpital, Stiles les rejoint dans la cuisine.

Derek le voit et lui sourit. Il remarque alors, que l'hyperactif n'a plus son plâtre et blanchit d'un coup.

En voyant l'expression du loup, Stiles se rapproche et lui dit :

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non rien, quand as-tu retiré ton plâtre ?

– Tout à l'heure, je voulais te faire une surprise. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital, alors Scott l'a fait.

– A quelle heure ?

– Euh vers 14h, pourquoi ?

– Si tu allais appeler ton père pour l'inviter à dîner. Les interrompe Scott.

– Oui c'est une bonne idée ! Et puis on peut aussi inviter Chris qui ramène Ambre. Ajoute Stiles.

– Vas les appeler. On s'occupe de préparer à manger. Dit alors l'alpha.

Quand il sort de la pièce, Derek se tourne vers son alpha et demande :

– M'a-t-il vu ?

– Non ! J'ai fait attention, afin qu'il ne remarque ni ta voiture, ni ta présence.

– Merci ! Souffle de soulagement Derek.

– Je ne serais pas toujours là. Que va-t-il se passer quand je partirais ?

– Je ne sais pas !

– Oui ! C'est bien ça le problème Derek ! Vous vous êtes rapprochés depuis mon arrivé. Je sais que tu te caches pour la voir, mais cela blessera Stiles, quand il le découvrira. Que vas-tu faire quand elle te demandera plus que quelques minutes ? Que lui as-tu dit pour ne pas que vous puissiez passer une autre nuit ensemble ?

– Je ne sais pas !

– Que vas-tu dire à Stiles quand sa deviendra plus sérieux avec elle ? As-tu pensé aux conséquences ?

– Je ne sais pas, D'accord !

– Oui tu ne sais rien, Derek ! C'est ça que nous te rapprochons. IL te reste un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Je repars dans une semaine et demie, d'ici là, tâche de savoir ce que tu veux ! Car tu entraînes dans ta chute une femme, et pire encore, tu entraînes Stiles, ton ami avec toi. Je ne te dis pas de quitter ta copine, je ne la connais pas. Mais juste de réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes. Tu as refusé que Stiles reparte vivre chez son père, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer tes conneries. Je te demande juste d'être clair avec lui.

Le jour du départ de Scott est enfin là. Il prépare ses valises, avec Stiles.

La situation entre l'hyperactif et Derek a évoluée. Ils sont plus tactiles, ils sont plus complices qu'avant. C'est déjà arrivé que Scott les retrouve endormi, l'un contre l'autre, sur le canapé. Leur amitié s'est renforcée, Scott en est content.

Malgré ça, il sait que la chute de son meilleur ami sera plus grande. Il a eu beau prévenir Derek, ce dernier a juste hoché la tête et changé de pièce. Il sait qu'une épée de Damoclès est sur la tête de son bro. Il a le cœur serré pour son ami.

Il aurait juste préféré être là quand toute cette histoire explosera. Malheureusement sur ce coup-là, Stiles ne pourra que se reposer sur son père et Chris.

En fin de journée, l'alpha est prêt à repartir dans son appartement qu'il partage avec la Banshee. Mais avant il prend le temps de murmurer quelques mots que seul Derek peut entendre :

– Tu avais un choix à faire, et tu ne l'as pas fait. Si j'entends que mon meilleur ami va mal, je reviendrais te régler ton compte.

Il n'attend pas la réponse de son bêta et part avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Malheureusement ce fut le cas, à peine un mois plus tard.

Quand Scott rentre de l'université, il a un message de Noah. Ce dernier lui apprend que son fils est rentré chez lui. Qu'il a quitté le manoir en larmes.

Scott ne perd pas une minute et appel le shérif. Ce dernier répond à la première sonnerie.

– Scott, dieu merci !

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Nous étions en train de dîner au manoir. Il y avait Derek, Chris, Ambre, Stiles et moi. On rigolait bien, Stiles était lui-même, sur ressort. Et puis la sonnette a interrompu le repas. Quand Derek est parti ouvrir la porte, il a mis du temps à revenir. Stiles qui avait Ambre dans les bras est allé voir. Quand il revenu vers nous il était livide, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. On se demandait ce qu'il se passait, quand on a entendu des talons aiguilles sur le parquet. Avant même de la voir, on savait que la copine de Derek était là.

– Comment a-t-il pu imposer ça à Stiles, sans lui en avoir parlé avant ?

– Je ne pense pas qu'il savait qu'elle viendrait. Il était mal à l'aise, et évitait nos regards.

– Qu'a fait Stiles ?

– Pfffffff. Il s'est assis et a fermait les yeux. Il ne bougeait pas. Célia s'est présentée en disant que Derek manquait à son devoir d'hôte. Qu'elle s'excusait de venir à l'improviste, mais qu'elle voulait voir son petit ami. Et comme il devait se voir et que Derek a annulé en prétextant qu'Ambre était malade, elle a préférée venir pour l'aider à veiller sur la petite. Qu'elle avait pris quelques jours de congés pour rester avec eux. Vu que le lendemain ils devaient partir en escapade, qui bien sur était annulée pour Ambre. Elle pensait faire ce week end en amoureux chez lui. Stiles s'est levé, lui a donné Ambre et est parti à l'étage. Personne n'osait bouger ou parler, sauf Célia, qui a en croire comment elle se déplacait dans la maison, la connaissait déjà. Quand Stiles est redescendu, il avait ses bagages à la main. Il ne pleurait pas, mais a regardé Derek dans les yeux, puis Célia. Il a prit une inspiration et dit :

( Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir) .

Il s'est détourné, Derek a voulu le retenir, mais mon fils lui a seulement dit :

( Je suis sincère Derek, ça va ! Je te souhaite d'être heureux dans l'avenir. Je sais que je ne serais pas là pour le voir, alors soit heureux. Je dois juste, tu sais, partir. )

Et il est parti nous attendre à la voiture. J'ai juste dit au revoir et avant de franchir la porte, j'ai entendu un bruit sourd. Quand je me suis retourné, Derek était sur les fesses à se masser la mâchoire. Célia a poussé un petit crie et a accouru auprès de lui. Je regrette juste une chose, c'est que ce ne soit pas moi qui lui est collé mon poing dans le visage !

– Je sais ! Je l'aurais fait si j'avais été là !

– Quand on est rentré à la maison, Stiles s'est effondré. Je ne reconnaissais pas mon fils, j'aurais voulu prendre sa douleur, mais je ne peux pas.

– Je reviens, mes partielles sont finis. Dans une semaine, c'est les vacances. Stiles a besoin de moi !

– J'espérais que tu me dises ça ! Merci fils.

– Je devais venir avec notre nouveau colocataire. Lydia, ne revient pas pour le moment.

– Ne t'en fais pas, de voir de nouvelles têtes, ça fera du bien à mon fils.

– Très bien, je m'arrange pour arriver le plus vite possible. Je pense être là, au plus tard dans deux jours.

– On ne bouge pas.

De son coté, Derek ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pensait pas que Célia serait venue sans y être invitée. Il sait qu'il l'a négligée, mais pas à ce point-là. Il ne voyait pas leur histoire aussi sérieuse, pour le moment.

Et le visage de Stiles, quand il l'a vu à la porte. Il ne pensait pas voir son ami aussi brisé. Mais Stiles a sonné le glas de leur amitié, avec ses dernières paroles. Le loup a bien compris, que pour l'hyperactif, c'était un adieu.

Il essaie de l'appeler mais ça ne répond pas. Il réessaie, mais toujours cette sonnerie interminable, qui mène au répondeur. Alors qu'il persévère, plus aucune sonnerie juste la messagerie. Il sait que Stiles a dû couper son portable.

Il lui envoie des SMS pour s'excuser. Il ne savait pas que Célia viendrait. Mais surtout s'excuser pour son mensonge.

Afin de pouvoir partir en week-end avec sa copine, sans éveiller de soupçons, il a fait croire à son ami, qu'il devait aller au Mexique. Qu'il devait aller voir l'alpha de sa sœur, pour récupérer quelques papiers.

Dans le fond c'était bien la vérité, sauf qu'il ne partait pas seul. Il a honte de son comportement.

Scott avait raison, il allait blesser quelqu'un. Malheureusement il ne pensait pas se blesser lui-même.

Célia se sent un peu gênée, elle sait que c'est de sa faute si la soirée de son copain a dégénérée.

Elle ne pensait pas que son arrivée allait faire partir son ami. Elle connaît la situation de Stiles, et sait les efforts que fait Derek pour le protéger.

Elle en avait juste marre de passer en dernier. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ce n'était qu'en coup de vent. Il avait toujours quelque chose de prévu avec Stiles. Alors oui elle s'était imposée, mais elle ne voulait pas mettre sa relation au second plan. Elle aussi avait le droit au bonheur, et il se trouvait avec Derek et sa nièce.

Elle voit l'homme qu'elle aime, s'acharner sur son téléphone. Elle s'approche, le prend dans ses bras, et lui murmure :

– Je suis désolée pour ton ami. Mais il était temps que cela s'arrête, ce n'est pas sein comme relation. On ne peut pas mettre notre amour de côté pour ton ami, juste parce qu'il est amoureux de toi. Il doit comprendre que sa place à tes côtés est juste de l'amitié ! Tu lui as laissé croire le contraire en le protégeant comme ça. Mais il doit pouvoir avancer de son coté, se créer sa propre famille. Aller viens on va coucher Ambre et se reposer. Laisse lui du temps, il te rappellera si c'est vraiment ton ami.

Derek secoue la tête pour lui montrer son refus.

Célia soupir et monte coucher Ambre, puis se coucher à son tour.

Le loup est toujours par terre son téléphone dans la main. Il se rappel alors tous les mensonges qu'il a donné à Stiles pour aller la retrouver. Tous les stratagèmes qu'il a dû inventer pour éloigner l'hyperactif, afin qu'elle puisse venir chez lui.

Et d'un coup il se dégoûte. Il comprend le mal qu'il a fait à son ami. Et cette phrase qui sonne le glas de leur relation, pourquoi elle ne fait que raisonner sans sa tête.


End file.
